


Liebst du den Himmel?

by hot_tempered_coffee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetic, Sad, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_tempered_coffee/pseuds/hot_tempered_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot, and just something which came into my mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebst du den Himmel?

He sat down, tears running down his face.  
He didn't even know what happened before everything went black. The last memory he had, was a memory about a woman.  
He was talking to her. He didn't know anymore what the two of them were talking anymore, he just had the feeling that it was something important, something he should never forget.  
His heart ached as he thought about that young woman.   
The only thing he knew was that he loved her, like loving an endless dream which never ends.   
This was the only feeling he had towards the girl now.   
He loved her with his whole heart, with the heart of a fighter, wanting to have his princess in his arms, wanting to kiss her like he would have done before in his other memories and dreams.   
He just wanted to see her beautiful smile again, to see her laugh with that cute face of hers. She would always make him smile and laugh. This woman needs to be something special for humanity.   
So much happened and he never had the chance to say goodbye.   
He can never say her name again.  
He can never see her smiling face anymore.  
He can never be with her anymore, because she died.  
She died because she had sacrificed herself for him, so that the man wouldn’t have to be eaten by the titans.  
He knows that he will have to live, but she will wait for him.  
Because he will always love Hanji.


End file.
